


Demone della vendetta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dovere principesco [6]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Bestiality, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Demon Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La vendetta di Gaston.Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.Prompt: DISNEY - CLASSICI - LA BELLA E LA BESTIA Bestia/Gaston Vesti lacerate e furia incandescente (TRIGGER WARNING: Monster, Knot)Non-con.
Relationships: Adam/Gaston (Disney)
Series: Dovere principesco [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1045443
Kudos: 2





	Demone della vendetta

Demone della vendetta  
  


Adam dormiva nel suo letto, Belle stesa sul suo petto dirompente celato solo in parte dalla camicia candida.

  
La loro camera, come quelle dei servi e quella di loro figlio erano illuminate dalla luce della luna.  
La finestra della camera reale si aprì e ne entrarono delle note verdi. Senza svegliare gli sposi, fecero scivolare l’uomo dal letto e levitare fuori dalla finestra.  
Nella discesa fino alla base del burrone Adam si svegliò. Era avvolto da verdi pentagrammi che emanavano un’energia tale da gonfiargli i vestiti. La melodia che gli risuonava nelle orecchie fece presa sulla sua mente, i suoi occhi assunsero lo stesso colore e cadde in trance.  
Fu condotto in una caverna alla base della montagna. Gli occhi luminosi schiarivano l’ambiente, aveva la bocca spalancata e della saliva colava dal labbro inferiore. Fu adagiato a terra, una titanica figura si muoveva nell’ombra.  
La musica cessò e il prigioniero si ridestò pian piano.  
“Cosa diamine succede?” si chiese.  
«Lumiere» chiamò aiuto. Udì un fruscio e si voltò, non vedeva nell’oscurità.  
«Vedi, quando hai distrutto l’organo, hai lasciato che la sua magia prosperasse. Si è attaccata al mio cadavere, sentendo la puzza di vendetta che emanavo, donandomi una nuova vita» riconobbe la voce di Gaston.  
«Avrei dovuto uccidervi meglio!» ruggì.  
Delle catene scattarono nell’oscurità.  
«Lasciami andare, maledetto!» gridò Adam, sentendo qualcosa di gelido afferrargli le braccia.  
«Mi dispiace. Io non sono una bestia buona e gentile, non lascio andare le mie vittime» lo derise Gaston.  
Adam si divincolò, mentre il suo corpo veniva avvolto dalle pesanti catene, le braccia bloccate sulla sua testa coi polsi uniti.  
«Sei tu la più stupenda delle rose» soffiò Gaston.  
Adam si dimenò con rinnovato vigore. La catena s’infilò nella sua bocca, avvolgendo la sua testa, impedendo di parlare. Strappò le sue vesti per scorrere a contatto con la sua pelle, facendolo tremare per il freddo.  
Adam sentì la catena scivolare sulla sua virilità, sgranò gli occhi preda del terrore.  
La catena lo penetrò, iniziando a muoversi dentro di lui. I versi disperati del nobile erano soffocati dal bavaglio metallico.  
Gastone si lecco voluttuosamente le labbra, vedendo così esposto, involontariamente eccitato, con le gote rosse solcate da lacrime. «Sboccia per me».  
Le catene divennero verde intenso e si ricoprono di spine nella parte più esterna, dove non andavano a ferire il re. Sbocciarono anche delle piccole rose rosse, di cui una all’altezza della sua bocca e altre all’altezza delle sue nudità.  
Adam si ritrovò così prigioniero per tre notti e tre giorni. La sua vista si annebbiò e venne meno, la febbre salì pian piano facendolo tremare sia per il freddo che per l’eccitazione indotta.  
La fame venne sostituita dalla nausea e il disgusto, rivoli di urina scivolarono sulle sue gambe massicce, sfuggendo alle spesse maglie delle catene.  
Le catene si ritirarono a notte inoltrata al terzo dì.  
Adam crollò a terra, febbricitante e privo di forze. Gli occhi chiusi, abbandonato su un fianco, le vesti strappate.  
I pesanti passi del demone risuonarono e la creatura si avvicinò a lui.  
Adam socchiuse gli occhi arrossati, lo sguardo perso, le iridi color blu intenso, dai riflessi fiordaliso, liquide. Continuava a tremare a contatto con la gelida roccia della caverna.  
Delle note verdi iniziarono a brillare, illuminando la titanica bestia: zanne affilate, stazza massiccia e lunghissime corna ritorte.  
«Vedi, ora quello che ha i poteri di una bestia sono io» spiegò Gaston.  
Adam scivolò indietro, pallido in volto.  
«Belle era solo un capriccio, ma quest’odio è reale» ruggì la creatura, saliva colava copiosa dalla sua chiostra di denti.  
Adam si guardò intorno e afferrò una roccia tagliente con la mano tremante. La titanica creatura gli balzò di sopra, il re cercò di ferirla con la pietra. Una coda spessa come una fune gli avvolse il petto e la membrana violetta alla sua fine gli stritolò un capezzolo. Gli artigli lunghi della bestia lo denudarono, lacerando ciò che rimaneva delle vesti stracciate, dando vita a profondi tagli sanguinanti.  
Il demone lo penetrò con un colpo secco, il dolore fu così acuto che la vittima ebbe uno spasimo e riuscì ad articolare solo un gemito strozzato.  
Gaston rise selvaggiamente, muovendosi un lui con ferocia. Lo sentì stretto e faticò per entrare nello spazio angusto con la propria virilità. Il re si ritrovò a gridare disperato, Gastone lo premette con le zampe superiori verso il basso, in modo da forzarlo. Sangue iniziò a zampillare dalle natiche della vittima.  
Adam pensava: “Questa furia incandescente mi annienta. Il desiderio della vita mi abbandona. Voglio che finisca ora”, le sue suppliche sembravano pigolii incoerenti. Gaston lo leccava avidamente, inzuppandolo di saliva.  
Adam ululò di dolore e il richiamo disperato risuonò rimbalzando sulle rocce, mentre il membro dell’altro si gonfiava dentro di lui. Lo sentì bloccarsi nelle sue membra.  
Il bestione spingeva selvaggiamente, i suoi occhi chiari in contrasto con la folta pelliccia nera. Lo continuò a prendere, esaltato dall’odore del sangue e dai gemiti incoerenti, finché non svenne sotto di lui.  
“Riprenderemo quando ti sveglierai. Sei troppo forte per morire così presto” pensò.


End file.
